1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing systems, information processing apparatuses, methods for managing electronic certificate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cloud services are provided, in which, for example, an electronic apparatus used in an office, etc., as an image forming apparatus, etc., is operated in cooperation with one or more computers (hereinafter, simply referred to as servers) connected via a network such as the internet. For example, services are provided such that the image forming apparatus scans a document to generate image data and transmit the image data to the server, whereas the server performs image processing related to the image data, or stores the image data in a storage unit.
Also, an image forming apparatus is known, which performs a certain process (including an authentication process) when a user holds an apparatus having a NFC (Near Field Communication) function over an NFC reader/writer, where an individual electronic certificate has been stored in the apparatus (e.g., Patent Document 1).
For example, workload of the user for inputting user information, password, etc., can be reduced by using the electronic certificate stored in an electronic apparatus including an image forming apparatus, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, etc., in a case where a plurality of users uses the image forming apparatus.
However, for example, in a case where a plurality of cloud services using an electronic apparatus such as the image forming apparatus are provided, upon the user logging-in, the user needs to precisely select certificate information, an IC card, etc., corresponding to respective services in the conventional technology. Thus, in a case where a plurality of users use the electronic apparatus such as the image forming apparatus, it is difficult to reduce the user's workload for using a plurality of cloud services in the conventional technology.